Baby Blues
by Crystal Cove
Summary: COMPLETE Sequel to ‘Innocence’ Sirius Black is now the new DADA professor and not to mention guardian of thirteen–year–old Harry Potter. During Potions, however, Harry is turned into a toddler. Sirius now has to deal with messy eating,nap time and …
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sequel to 'Innocence.' Sirius Black is now the new Defense Against The Darks Arts teacher and not to mention guardian of thirteen-year-old Harry Potter. During Potions, however, Harry is turned into a toddler. Sirius now has to deal with messy eating, nap times and...changing diapers.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters—they are all J.K. Rowling's.

* * *

Chapter One 

"Black!" Snape exclaimed, barging into Sirius Black's office, holding a toddler out in front of him.

"Babysitting, Severus?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"I believe _this _is yours," Snape said, thrusting the baby into Sirius's arms.

"Mine?" Sirius asked, taking a closer look at the baby. "Harry—?"

"Yes," Snape said. "That _is _Potter."

"How? Harry's a…a…"

"A what? Baby? Obviously," Snape replied coldly.

"Harry's class was Potions," Sirius said. "So that means—"

"Precisely. Potter was partnered with Longbottom. He put in the wrong ingredient, and there's your aftermath." Snape eyed the baby with distaste. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get back to."

"Guess it's just you and me now, kiddo," Sirius said to the sixteen month old. Harry gurgled. Sirius couldn't help but grin. "That's right. And you better behave—I have a class soon, you know."

-

"Good afternoon," Sirius greeted his class. "Now, in this class we'll be—" Sirius paused, looking around the room. Harry was gone. "Excuse me." Sirius rushed out of the room, looking around wildly. Where on earth was that baby?

"Sirius?" Remus's voice echoed off of the corridor walls. "Why aren't you teaching your class?" He demanded. Remus didn't wait for Sirius to reply, though. "I heard what happened to Harry. I came as quick as I could. Thought maybe you'd need help looking after Harry."

"I've lost him!" Sirius hissed. "Can you go fill in for me?"

"What?" Remus asked. "You mean teach—"

"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed, losing his patience. "Yes, yes, yes! _Hurry! _I have to find Harry." Sirius said a quick 'thank you' before hurrying past his friend to find Harry.

"Wait, Sirius!" Remus called. Sirius spun around.

"_What?_"

"How could you have lost Harry? Is he even able to walk yet?"

"Obviously he can!" Sirius said before turning away. _Where or where can a little baby go to? Certainly not that far…_

"Excuse me?" A voice interrupted Sirius from his thoughts. "Professor?" Sirius turned around, looking at Hermione Granger, one of Harry's friends. She held Harry in her arms, who was gurgling happily.Harry stretched arms stretched out, waiting to be picked up by Sirius.

"_There _you are," Sirius said, relief sweeping over him. He took Harry from Hermione's arm. "Thank you. Very much."

"No problem," Hermione replied. "Be good for Professor Black, won't you Harry?" She asked with a grin.

Harry gave Hermione a look of pure innocence. She gave Harry a grin before walking away.

"Never run off on me again, Harry," Sirius said, still feeling his heart beat rapidly.

"I see you've found Harry," Remus said as Sirius came into the DADA classroom with Harry in his arms.

"I see you've got the class under control," Sirius observed, looking impressed. "Good. That'll be good for the future."

"Future?" Remus repeated, eyebrows raised. "What 'future'? I was just watching your class because _you _lost Harry!"

Sirius scowled. "I did not _lose _Harry. He was…just out exploring."

"Exploring?" Remus echoed skeptically. "He was exploring, was he?"

"Yes," Sirius replied shortly. "Without my permission. Anyway, I can't teach this class with Harry in his…condition. He could go off exploring without my permission again! Please, Remus? Can you just teach this class...only for a while."

"What about _my _condition?" Remus said under his breath so only Sirius could hear. "I can't teach _your _class in _my_ condition."

"_Please_, Remus," Sirius pleaded. "I need to look after Harry at all times. You could be a temporary fill-in until Harry gets back to his original age. Thirteen."

"Who's going to be a 'fill-in' for me on the full moons, then?" Remus asked in a low voice.

"I suppose I could then."

"Sirius, it should be _you _teaching these classes _all _the time!"

"I know," Sirius said, running his fingers through his hair. "But how can I if Harry goes and runs off again like what happened today?"

Remus gave a sigh of defeat. He glared daggers at Sirius. "You owe me big-time."

A smile reached Sirius's lips. "I do. Thank you, Moony."

"But this is only temporary," Remus reminded Sirius. "Until Harry turns back into a thirteen year old."

"Right," Sirius agreed. "And speaking of Harry—" He grinned at the little boy in his arms. "We better go have a little chat with Dumbledore about this."

-

"Oh, man," Sirius breathed as he stepped out of Dumbledore's office. "Did you hear that, Harry? You could be stuck as a baby for weeks. Months. I don't know how—" Sirius paused, hearing and seeing nothing behind, beside or in front of him. Harry was gone—again.

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed as Sirius came into view, Harry trailing along side him. "That's the second time today, Sirius! Harry's not seven years old," he reminded his friend. "Harry won't stay by your side like he used to. You need to look after him. Don't let him out of your sight."

"I know," Sirius said, giving a sigh and picking Harry up. "Sorry, kiddo," he apologized. Harry clapped his hands, blowing bubbles with his lips. "Come on, you must be tired after your exploring," Sirius said. "Thanks for everything, _Professor _Lupin!" He called over his shoulder.

"All righty, then," Sirius said as he set Harry on the ground, sitting down on one of the chairs as he watched Harry walk around. He kind of reminded Sirius of a penguin when he walked. "You must be hungry," Sirius said.

Harry gurgled in response.

"What should I feed you? Probably not baby food, you look around sixteen months old. How about some solid food?" Sirius paused. "How about some…spaghetti? You like that, don't you? I think I have some of that." Sirius got up and made his way over to the fridge, taking out a bowl of spaghetti. He took out his wand and aimed it at the noodles. "Aestus Estus." Immediately, steam started to seep from the spaghetti.

"Knock yourself out," Sirius said, setting the bowl in front of Harry. Eyeing it hungrily, Harry attacked the bowl with his hands. Sirius groaned as spaghetti sauce covered the boy's hands, clothes and face. "You are impossible."

-

A/N: All righty, then, here is the first chapter of Baby Blues, sequel to Innocence! I hope you like it, and reviews are welcome.

I'm just so kind—aren't I? This story was suppose to be posted _tomorrow, _but I had finished it earlier than expected and posted it now. I'm just so, so nice...

The spell that I used to heat up the Spaghetti was Aestus Estus. I'm positive that it wasn't used in any of the Harry Potter books or movies, so that is why it may not seem familiar. Actually, I did some researched on the spells and everything that were used in the books and movies with their descriptions. And I saw something that they all had in common—they were all latin words.

Example:  
The spell, 'Avis' conjures a flock of birds. 'Avis' is Latin for birds.  
'Accio' is a summoning charm. 'Accio' is also Latin for "To summon."

So, Sirius needed to heat up some Spaghetti for Harry. I searched the internet (you know, the English-to-Latin online Dictionaries are quite useful…) and found that Aestus Estus was Latin for "Heat." I thought, perfect! So now the Latin word, Aestus Estus, 'Heat' in English, became a heating spell in this story. Just to let you know if anyone is wondering.

Oh, and DarkRavenHottie, if your reading this, then I would love to write a story with you sometime. Thank you for everyone who reviewed Innocence and told me their opinions on it. I'll update when I haveat least onereviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Siwi?" Sirius's eyes shot open as he heard a small voice next to him.

"Harry?" Sirius managed to get out. Yesterday Harry was only sixteen months old…and now what?

"'wake Siwi!" Harry exclaimed, clapping his hands.

"Harry, what on earth happened to you?"

Harry looked confused. "'appened to me, Siwi?"

"You mean what happened to you," Sirius corrected him.

"'appened to you?" Harry repeated, looking even more confused. "Huh?"

"Never mind. Harry, we're going to take a little trip." Sirius put his clothes on, picking Harry up by the waist.

"Twip?" Harry repeated, his emerald orbs gleaming with excitement.

"Yes, a trip. To Dumbledore's office."

_-_

"It shouldn't be long before Harry returns to his normal thirteen year old self," Dumbledore explained. "At the rate Harry is growing already, it shouldn't be long at all."

"So you mean to tell me that Harry has grown nine months overnight?" Sirius asked.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," Dumbledore replied.

"I big boy?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry. You're a big boy," Sirius confirmed. Harry grinned proudly. "Well, let's go kiddo. You're still full of spaghetti from last night."

"Bye, bye, Dumb-dore," Harry called, waving to the Headmaster.

"You give me bath?" Harry asked. Sirius nodded in reply.

"But first, Harry, it's 'Are you going to give me a bath?'," Sirius informed Harry. Harry paused

"You give me bath?" Sirius smiled.

"Yes, Harry. Siri—I am going to give you a bath," he replied.

"No bath!" Harry exclaimed, squirming from Sirius's grip.

"You have to have a bath, Harry. You don't want to go around Hogwarts orange."

"No," Harry said again, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. "No bath."

"Harry," Sirius said in a hint of warning in his voice. Harry didn't say anything, just stood with his arms crossed and apout played on his lips. Sirius sighed and undressed Harry, bringing him into the bathroom. He sat on the edge of the tub, turning on the taps until the water was just the right temperature. Arms still crossed and the same pout on his lips, Harry made no other fuss when Sirius lifted him up and set him down gently in the tub.

"All right, Harry. That's a good boy," Sirius said. "Now, where did I put that shampoo?" Sirius mused out loud, getting up. A sound of giggling and wet feet made Sirius spin around, finding the bathtub empty. "Harry!" Sirius sighed. That boy was impossible…

"Harry, get back here!"

"No bath!" Harry exclaimed, giggling. Now he just thought it was a game, Sirius realized. As the nude Harry ran throughout Sirius's rooms, he left a trail of water behind him.

"Harry will you _please _come back here so I can give you a bath?" Sirius asked.

"No bath," Harry said again.

"Come on, Harry," Sirius said. He didn't feel like running after Harry just for a bath. "Fine then. If you don't want to have a bath, and you want to go around Hogwarts all dirty, you be my guest." Harry stopped running, and stood still, looking up at Sirius.

"You no chase me?"

"No, Harry," Sirius said gently, taking a few steps closer. "I am not going to chase you." By now, Sirius was standing right in front of Harry.

"Why you no chase me?"

"Because—er, just because. Now, do you want a bath or not?"

Harry gave a sigh of defeat. "I have bath now."

"Good," Sirius said, pleased with himself. He picked Harry up and brought him back into the bathroom, setting him in the shabby ivory colored bathtub. "Now while I look for the shampoo I want you to stay in the bathtub. Got it, kiddo?"

"Got it," Harry confirmed. Harry, with a mischievous smirk placed on his lips, waited until Sirius's back was turned. A giggle escaped his lips, causing Sirius to turn back around. As soon as he did, though, Harry splashed Sirius with the water from the tub.

"You wet!"

"Yeah, I am wet," Sirius said, wiping water from his face. "What'd you do that for?"

"You wet like me now," Harry replied matter-of-factly.

"All right, then. Let's just wash your hair and face and then you can get out. Does that sound good?" Sirius asked.

"Sound good," Harry replied. Luckily for Sirius, Harry didn't squirm when he put the shampoo on his head. "All clean?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Sirius replied. "Your hair is all clean."

"Face?"

"That too."

Harry paused. "I get out?"

"Yeah," said Sirius, getting up to look for a towel. "You can get out now."

"I want blue," Harry said, shivering as he got out of the tub, water dripping from him.

"All right," Sirius said with a grin. "You can have the blue towel." Sirius wrapped the blue towel around Harry, picking the little boy up in his arms and bringing him over to the bed.

"Harry," Sirius said, stopping in his tracks. "We don't have any clothes that'd fit you."

"No clothes?" Harry echoed, looking flabbergasted.

"No clothes. I'll have to shrink something of mine until we can get you some." Sirius took out his wand, muttering a, "Reducio."

"You can wear this in the meantime. We'll go out shopping as soon as your dressed," he continued.

"Nappy," Harry said.

"What?" Sirius asked, looking perplexed.

"Nappy! Nappy, nappy, nappy!"

Sirius's shoulders sagged. "We'll have to get you those, too."

-

"How about this?" Sirius suggested, holding up a filly looking clothing of a sort. Harry screwed his face up in disgust.

"It dress."

"It's not a dress," Sirius said, taking a closer look at what he held in his hand. "Oh, wait…yes it is." He put the frilly black dress back on the shelf.

"You pick yuck clothes," Harry commented with a giggle. Sirius put on a look of feign hurt.

"I do not pick yucky clothes."

"Why you pick dress?"

"I—" Sirius paused, unable to answer. He didn't _know _that that was a dress...

"Dress for girls," Harry continued. "Yuck."

"All right, then. If you think I pick yucky clothes, you pick out something to wear," Sirius challenged.

Harry paused, looking at the clothes rack. "Hmm…." Harry picked up an almost brown colored trousers. "This, an'…" He paused again, looking for a top. Reaching out, he picked up almost the same colored long-sleeved top. "This."

"You like those, do you?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded. "All right, then. Go crazy, get whatever you like." Harry's emerald eyes widened, and his face reflected a look of, "Really?" disentwining his hand from Sirius's, Harry sped off into other aisles of the store. Sirius made sure he stayed behind Harry. He didn't want the little boy to "Go off exploring without his permission."

-

"I tired," Harry told Sirius as they came back from shopping.

"Are you?" Sirius said, picking the boy up and laying him gently on the bed. "Why don't you have a nap?"

"You have nap with me?" Harry asked, moving over. Just enough room for Sirius to lie down.

"I'm not tired, kiddo," Sirius replied.

"You lay wiff me until me fall asleep?"

"You mean can _I _lay with you until _you _fall asleep," Sirius corrected. Harry nodded. "All right. I'll lay down, but I won't have a nap." Harry rested his head on Sirius's arm.

A few minutes later, Sirius didn't feel Harry's head on his arm. "Harry?" He looked up to see Harry sitting up in bed. "What's wrong?"

"I cold," Harry said, shivering as if to prove his point. Harry crawled up onto Sirius, tucking his head underneath Sirius's chin.

"…Siwi?" Harry lifted his head up, looking at Sirius who was sleeping soundly. Harry resumed his position, tucking his head once again under his sleeping godfathers chin.

… … …

A/N: Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. I love writing those 'aww' moments with Sirius and Harry. Oh, and uh, 'Shabby Ivory' is a color, by the way. Well, thank you to the very first reviewer of this story (hug-me.) I'll update when I have four reviews. (Just three more…)

Oh, and if anyone is wondering 'Nappy' are diapers, not nap like going-to-sleep nap.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Two chapters in one day…anyway, this part here is a bit of sad chapter for Harry. The rest is quite funny in my opinion…

* * *

Chapter Three

_"You don't deserve to have a family. You don't deserve to love or be loved. You are filth, and you definitely don't deserve to live."_

Harry woke up crying, the harsh words echoing through his mind. He hadn't heard the words Vernon had told him in a long time. They still hurt Harry—like a knife cutting through his heart.

Harry had thought for sure he had woken his godfather up with his wails. Luckily, he didn't. He remembered Remus telling him the only way to wake Sirius up was to dump hot or cold water on his face or the smell of food. Sometimes, though, Sirius woke up on his own.

Harry climbed down off of the bed, wiping away the tears on his face along the way._ You don't deserve a family… _he didn't. Harry didn't deserve Sirius. _You don't deserve to love or be loved…_he didn't deserve to have Remus or Sirius love him. He didn't deserve to love anybody_…You are filth…_he was_…You definitely don't deserve to live…_He didn't.

This made Harry just cry harder. He found his way into the closet. He had to stretch and go on his tip-toes to reach the handle, but he was still able to open the door. He went inside and closed the door until all of his surroundings were pitch black. The only bit of light came in from the cracks in the door. He pulled his legs up into his chest and rocked back and forth. It reminded him of his cupboard, which in a weird way almost brought him solace.

He hadn't heard Vernon's voice in his head for a long time. A really long time.

"Tinkle tinkle ittle star," Harry sang to himself. He remembered sitting in his cupboard when he was around this age, singing the exact same song for the exact same reason. He had just had a nightmare—of Vernon's voice. Saying what he had said. "How I wonder where you are. Up 'bove world—" Harry looked up as the closet door opened, revealing a concerned Sirius who looked down at a distraught Harry.

"Harry?" Sirius squatted down until he was around the same height as Harry. He looked his godson in the eye. "What's wrong? Why are you crying, kiddo?"

"I sad," Harry wailed, burying his head into the crook of Sirius's neck. Sirius picked the boy up and brought him back over to the bed, rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back.

"Why are you sad, Harry?" Sirius asked in a soft voice, still holding the boy in his lap and rubbing the soothing circles on his back. Slowly, Harry's tears subsided until they were gone. Sirius couldn't help but notice how Harry's vocabulary had grew a bit overnight—he was using a bit more words in his sentences.

"I heard him," Harry said. "Ve'non. He mean…" Harry wriggled out of Sirius's grip, and moved away from him. Sirius looked confused when Harry did that.

"Harry—"

"No," Harry cut Sirius off. "Don' touch me."

"Why?"

"'Cause," Harry said, looking away. "I don't deserve to have a family, or be loved," he explained, remembering Vernon's words.

"That's not true," Sirius said firmly, looking hurt. "Who told you that, Harry?" Harry said nothing, and made no eye contact. "Harry?" He repeated.

"Ve'non," Harry muttered reluctantly.

"Oh. So Vernon told you that," Sirius said, the coldness plain and apparent in his voice. "What were his exact words, kiddo?"

" 'You don' dese've to have family. You don' dese've to love or be loved. You are filth, and you defin'ely don' dese've to live,' " Harry quoted, trying his best to get the wording right. He didn't even bother to tell Sirius about the next part…_You should have died with your parents_…

Sirius wasn't stupid, though. "There's more, Harry. More that you're not telling me."

"I telling you everything," Harry replied.

"No you're not," Sirius said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes I is," Harry responded in the same voice.

"It's, "Yes I am," Harry," Sirius corrected. "And no, you're not."

"I IS!" Harry exclaimed, his face red with irritation.

"All right, all right," Sirius said, putting his hands up in surrender. "You don't want to tell me, you don't have to." There was a silence, and Sirius hoped Harry would diminish that silence by telling him what else Dursley had told Harry. But, Harry made no sign of attempting to. "So, what do you want to do today, kiddo?"

Harry shrugged his tiny shoulders, pulling the blankets up over him. "I 'uno."

"We did the shopping." Harry nodded. "And we washed you up." Harry nodded again. "How about we have some fun now?"

"Fun?" Harry repeated, looking confused.

… … …

"Get-off-of-my-leg," Snape growled. "Get off of my leg you impudent child!" Harry clung onto Snape's right leg, looking up at the man.

"I is not a child," Harry said matter-of-factly. "I is big boy. Siwi said so."

"Let go," Snape said with clenched teeth. He looked like he was ready to kill.

"Not till you says I big boy."

"Did you not hear me? Are you incapable of hearing? I said, let go of my leg. And you are, if you did not hear me the last time, an impudent child."

"I is not a child!" Harry exclaimed, frowning. "I is big boy. You is child, Mr. Snapey."

"Never call me 'Mr. Snapey' again, Potter," Snape said in a threatening tone. "And I am not a child, I can assure you of that."

"Having fun, Severus?" Sirius asked, casually coming up to Snape.

"So much," Snape replied sarcastically. "Get this demon off of my leg." Harry frowned at being called a demon.

"What's the magic word?" Sirius asked, smirking. Snape seethed.

_"Get Potter OFF OF MY LEG."_ Sirius sighed.

"That is not it, but, come on, Harry. Let go of Severus's leg."

Harry shook his head. "Not till Mr. Snapey says I is not a child." Sirius shrugged, trying his best to look helpless. Sirius was inwardly laughing aloud.

"Sorry. I don't think Harry will let go until you tell him that he's a big boy."

"I am saying no such thing."

"Than you'll have to deal with the consequences."

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Which are?"

"Which is, Harry won't let go of your leg." Snape clenched his teeth and tried shaking the boy off. No such luck.

Finding this was the only solution, Snape reluctantly said under his breath, "You are a big boy."

"I can' hear you," Harry said.

"You are a big boy."

Harry looked up at Sirius. "Is you hearing him?" Sirius shook his head, biting his tongue to keep from smirking, smiling, grinning or laughing.

"You are a big boy," Snape said loudly, causing several passer-by's to look at him oddly. Grinning, Harry got up and let go of Snape's leg.

"Thank you." Giving Snape one last grin, Harry took Sirius's hand and walked away, giggling. "Mr. Snapey's funny."

"Mr. Snapey," Sirius mused. "That's a new one."

Harry grinned. "Where we going?"

"To see Remus," Sirius replied. Harry let go of Sirius's hand to clap and chant, "Remy, Remy, Remy!" The two walked to the DADA classroom, the only one occupying it was Remus.

"Hello," Harry greeted cheerfully.

"Growth spurt?" Remus asked with a smile.

"Don't ask," Sirius replied. "Classes didn't start yet, did they?"

"Not yet," Remus responded.

"What are you teaching them?" Sirius asked, letting Harry look around the classroom.

"Boggarts," Remus replied.

"You've got a boggart in the class?" Sirius noticed when the wardrobe started to shake.

"Boggart?" Little Harry repeated, looking excited.

"Yes," Remus replied. "It's a shame you won't be in the class, Harry." Harry gave a disappointed nod, and when the two men went back to talking about the class, no one noticed Harry hesitantly take Sirius's wand from his godfathers pocket.

A startled cry escaped Harry's lips as a overly big, beefy man came out of the wardrobe, his face purple; looking like it was about to explode. His moustache twitched as he eyed Harry with venom.

"You don't deserve to have a family," Vernon spat. "You don't deserve to love or be loved. You are filth, and you definitely don't deserve to live." Sirius spun around, eyes wide as he heard those words escape the mans lips. "You should have died with your parents."

"Riddikulus!" Remus said, pointing his wand at Vernon.

Harry didn't pay attention to Remus or Sirius. He was still shocked after that encounter with Vernon (Or whoever it was…)

"Harry. Harry—Are you all right?" Sirius asked, rushing over to Harry's side. Sirius's wand dropped to Harry's side. "What are you doing with my wand, Harry? Why'd you let the Boggart out?" Harry's lip trembled. He burst into tears, running out of the classroom as fast as his tiny legs could take him.

__

-

"Harry?" Sirius asked quietly. The sight of a little body curled up on the bed, his shoulders moving in a way that Sirius knew he was sobbing, broke his heart.

"I sorry," Harry managed to say through his hiccupping sobs. "I...I…just…"

"Hush," Sirius ordered in a soft voice, wrapping his arms around the boy. His boy.

"You-you mad?"

"Yes," Sirius replied softly. He heard Harry's sobs get louder. "I am. At the Dursley's."

"W-why the Dursie's?" Sirius grinned faintly at Harry's innocent mistake in wording.

"Why do you think, Harry?" Sirius asked. "That was wrong for Vernon Dursley to tell you. If you could only imagine how pis—" Sirius caught himself. "How _mad _I am." He waited until Harry's sobs (and hiccups) stopped for him to continue. "Do you want anything to eat, Harry? Are you thirsty, do you want a drink?" Sirius suggested.

Harry sniffled. "Drink, please." He sat on the bed until Sirius came back with a cup filled with juice, trying his best not to start crying again. Harry gratefully took the cup of juice from Sirius and sipped on it.

"Feeling better?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded, sipping the juice again.

"I sorry for taking you wand and lettin' the Boggart out," Harry apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Harry," Sirius said softly. "Just drink your juice and calm down."

"Is you sure you not mad?"

"I'm mad, but not at you, Harry," Sirius said reassuringly. "Definitely not at you." He bent his head down, kissing the top of Harry's head. Harry immediately started to feel a lot better.

-

A/N: Sorry for a sucky ending. Well, not ending of _this _story but ending of this _chapter. _

Jessica01, thank you very much. And about the counter-potion? That's a good idea…When I start working on the fourth chapter (Which is right after I post this chapter) I'll put something in there with that…thank you, I think you might have cured my writers block  
:-)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"It's worth a try," Sirius said the next day.

"I really doubt Severus Snape would want to help out Harry, Sirius," Remus commented, making sure to keep his voice low so he wouldn't wake up Harry.

"It's worth a try," Sirius repeated himself. "I mean, _some _sort of potion ought to turn Harry back to thirteen."

"Or," Remus said, "You could wait for Harry to turn back. He's already progressing, Sirius. It shouldn't be that long. Four or five weeks to say the least."

"But it's _worth a try, _Remus. You can't be sure unless you try."

"You really are crazy," Remus commented. "Severus hates your and Harry's guts. What makes you think he'll brew up a potion to turn him back to thirteen? What makes you think he even _knows _a potion to brew to turn Harry back?"

"I know you think I'm crazy, Moony. You told me that when I went out in the storm to see Harry and the Hospital," Sirius reminded him.

"Looks like some things never change," Remus said with a grin.

"Anyway, I'm not sure if Snape will brew a potion to turn Harry back to thirteen. I'm not even sure if he knows that sort of potion," Sirius admitted. "But, I'm going to try. For Harry."

"For me?" A sleepy voice questioned with a yawn.

"You're up," Sirius said, going over and planting a kiss on the top of Harry's head.

"Yeah. Whe' you goin'?" Harry mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm just going to see if Snape can brew a potion to turn you back into your thirteen year old self. You stay with Moony, all right?"

Harry nodded. "Remy an' me go to Hogmeade?" Harry asked, knowing that everyone else would be there. Sirius couldn't help but grin, and he didn't bother to tell Harry that he pronounced Hogsmeade wrong. He nodded.

"If it's all right with Remus." Harry looked up at Remus expectantly.

"It okay, Remy?"

"Yeah," Remus replied, smiling. "It's all right."

Harry let out a whoop, running back into the bedroom to slide his clothes on.

"Harry, you'll be good for Remus, won't you?" Sirius asked.

"Me always good," Harry replied seriously. Sirius smiled.

"All right. Bring me back something from Honeydukes, won't you?" Harry nodded brightly.

"I dunno why Siwi goin' to Mr. _Snapey,_" Harry said to Remus. "He might give Siwi a potion to…to…turn my hair a diff' color.." Harry shuddered.

-

"And _why, _exactly, should I do this?" Snape drawled. "_Especially _for Potter. Give me one good reason, Black."

Sirius paused, biting his lip. A habit he had learned and quickly adapted from Harry. "Because if you don't…then Harry will keep clinging to your leg and never let go. If you find and brew a potion to turn Harry back to a thirteen year old, you don't expect him to cling onto your leg at that age, do you? No. So there's my reason. Find and brew the potion, or Harry will cling to your leg and never let go," Sirius concluded, feeling proud of himself. Snape grimaced.

"You don't expect Potter to cling to me _forever,_" Snape said with a satisfied smirk. "He'd have to let go sometime or other, Black."

Sirius shrugged. "Prepare for Harry to be sleeping in your chambers, then." Snape's lip curled in disgust.

"Very well. I'll see what I can do." His eyes flickered to the door, as if doing that Sirius might take the hint and leave. Or just vanish into thin air. He didn't. "Well?" He snapped. Taking the hint, Sirius left.

-

"Siwi!" Harry called, running from Lupin's side and over to Sirius. "I got Honeyducks fudge for you." Harry glanced at Remus before adding, "Remy and me."

"Firstly, it's Honeydukes, and secondly it's 'Remy and I,' " Sirius corrected, kissing the top of Harry's head. "And thank you." Harry grinned proudly. Sirius cast Remus an odd glance. "What is it, Remus? You don't look too good."

"I'm not. It's the full moon is in two days."

Sirius gave a sigh. "You're not serious."

"No," Remus grinned faintly. "You are."

"Who's going to watch Harry?" Sirius asked. "I'm going with you tomorrow, and I can't bring Harry with us. It's too dangerous."

"Why don't we ask Harry who he wants to look after him?" Remus suggested.

"All right," Sirius agreed. "Who do you want to look after you, kiddo?" Harry bit his lip, a sign that he was thinking hard. Finally, a grin tugged at his lips.

"Mr. Snapey!"

-

"No," Snape said, almost immediately after Sirius asked Snape to look after Harry. "Definitely not." He curled up his lip in disgust as he looked down at the little boy that clung onto Sirius's hand.

"Please? You know what goes on on the full moon," Sirius explained. "It'll only be for a while." Sirius couldn't believe how desperate he was. _Begging Snape_ to look after Harry.

"I have classes," Snape replied coldly. Sirius groaned inwardly. Did he have to be so stubborn?

"Not at night you don't."

"I wanna, um, go wiff Mr. Snapey to his classes," Harry spoke up.

"_Definitely _not," Snape said. "No."

"Peas?" Harry asked, pouting. "I wanna go to Mr. Snapey's class."

"No. And that's final." Snape narrowed his eyes, before continuing down the long corridor.

Sirius heard Harry give an exasperated sigh. "Do you really want to go to Snape's class?" Harry nodded. "Don't worry, kiddo. You will," Sirius promised.

-

"Not you," Snape said as he peered down at Harry who was standing innocently by him.

"Me," Harry replied with a grin. "Siwi lemme come to you class."

"Do not make any noise," Snape hissed. "Do you hear me, Potter? Sit down on that stool and make no noise _at all_."

"Aye, aye, cap'n!" Harry said, saluting the Potions Master. He sat on the stool not far from Snape's desk, watching as the students took their seats. He grinned and waved to Ron and Hermione, who waved back energetically. As Snape started to talk, Harry couldn't help but feel bored. He suddenly wished he was back with Sirius, cuddled up with him or just talking with him. With Snape's back to him, Harry decided to get up from the stool and walk around a bit.

"'Ello," Harry whispered to Ron as he walked past.

"Hey, mate," Ron greeted, glancing up at Snape quickly to see if he saw Harry and Ron talking during his class.

"'Ello, Memione," Harry said to Hermione, who was by Ron.

"Shouldn't you be over by Professor Snape?" Hermione asked quietly. "He may not like you walking around and talking to us."

"Me bored," Harry replied, yawning as if to prove his point. "I 'uno why I wanna to come his class," he continued with a shrug.

"I don't want you to get in trouble, Harry," Hermione said.

"Me won't," Harry reassured her. He saw Malfoy out of the corner of his eye and scowled. Giving a sigh, Harry decided to go back and sit on the stool until Snape came back to his desk. Maybe Snape would let Harry go back to Sirius, seeing as how Snape didn't want Harry in his class in the first place.

"Bye, Bye, Won," Harry said quietly, so only Ron and Hermione could hear him. "Bye, bye, Memione."

Hermione grinned. "Bye, Harry. Be good." Harry nodded, and started walking back towards Snape's desk. Maybe he would stick his tongue out at Malfoy on the way by, Harry wondered to himself.

Harry had no time to react as Malfoy (without being noticed by anyone except Harry) stuck his foot out. "MR. SNAPEY!" Harry yelled out as he went down, causing several bursts of laughter, snorts and giggles from the class.

"What _is it, _Mr. Potter?" Snape hissed, and Harry could've sworn he saw a faint pink in the Potions Master's face.

"Malfwoy tripped me," Harry replied, sniffling. "It hurt."

"Detention," Snape said. "For both of you."

Harry got up and dusted himself off, letting his mouth hang open. "Me have 'Tention?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Snape said coldly. "For disrupting my class." _And for calling me that horrid, "Mr. Snapey." _Snape added silently.

"Siwi no gunna like this," Harry said as coolly as he could. He narrowed his eyes at the Potions Master. "He no goin' like this at all."

-

"You what?" Sirius exclaimed. "A detention? You're not even eleven years old yet!"

"Do I haveta go to 'Tention?" Harry asked, shuffling his feet. "It was Malfwoy who tripped me. And made po'ton go boom!" Harry through his hands up in the air for exaggeration.

"Malfoy made the potion blow up?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded.

"He made po'ton go BOOM and turn me this," Harry said, looking down at himself.

"Don't worry, kiddo," Sirius said. "You're not going to go to detention. I'll talk to Snape when we go drop you off."

"Is Remy and you goin' be all right?" Harry asked.

"We've done this before, Harry," Sirius said, ruffling Harry's hair. "You know we'll be OK."

"'Tay," Harry said. "Time for Mr. Snapey now?"

"Yeah," Sirius replied, picking Harry up. "Time for Mr. Snapey now."

-

A/N: All right, there's that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll be posting the next chapter soon. Thank you for everyone who reviewed so far, keep 'em coming:-)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Dat doesn't feel right," Harry said, squirming. "Take off!"

"Harry," Sirius said. "I'm not taking that off. I _just _finally put it on!"

"Take nappy off," Harry ordered. "You got wrong!"

"No, I don't," Sirius said calmly. Harry scowled.

"Do too!"

"No, I don't."

"Do too!"

"I don't."

"Do too!"

"Do not."

"Do too!"

Sirius gave an exasperated sigh. "I don't have your nappy on wrong, Harry!"

"Why it no feel right, then?" Harry asked stubbornly.

"What's going on? I could hear you all the way down in the DADA classroom," Remus joked as he joined the two. Remus still looked a bit pale after his transformation, even if it did happen two days ago. He looked at the diaper that was fitted on Harry. "Whoever put that on did it wrong," he informed them. Harry gave Sirius a triumphant smile.

"See? You got wrong."

"Oh? And how would _you _know if I got it on right or not, Moony?" Sirius asked, ignoring Harry and raising his eyebrows. Remus shrugged.

"It's obvious, Sirius. You can tell just by looking at it."

"Fix, peas!" Harry said impatiently.

"All right, all right," Sirius said with a sigh. "I didn't know changing nappies could be so hard."

"Beckfast in the Gate Hall, Siwi?" Harry asked.

Sirius had to smile at Harry's vocabulary when trying to pronounce that. "We can have breakfast in the Great Hall if you want, Harry."

"Malfwoy have 'Tention today," Harry informed them with a smirk. Sirius and Remus exchanged glances.

"I'm afraid you do, too, kiddo." Harry mouth hung open.

"Me have 'Tention for _nothing?_ How rude."

"I couldn't convince him to _not _give you a detention," Sirius said apologetically.

"He just mad 'cause I call him Mr. Snapey in fronta the _whole _class."

"Did you really?" Sirius asked with a grin. Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Siwi—let go down now. I hungry."

-

"Ready for your detention tonight, Potter?" Snape asked with a smirk. Harry scowled.

"Yes, Mr. Snapey."

"So," Sirius said, saying anything before a war started out between Harry and Snape. "Did you get the potion done?" Snape sighed and pulled out a potion bottle that was filled halfway.

"Here is your potion." He thrust the bottle into Sirius's hand, glaring at them before turning away.

"I drink that?" Harry asked, screwing his nose up in disgust. "_All _of that?" Sirius, too, found that the potion looked very…good.

"I think so. You want to turn back to thirteen, don't you?" Harry shrugged.

"When you finish your breakfast how about we go back to our room and you take the potion?" Harry reluctantly nodded, still feeling uneasy about drinking something that _Snape _had made…

-

"I have to drink it?" Harry asked, biting his lip. Sirius nodded. Slowly and warily, Harry brought the cup up to his lips, taking a small gulp of it.

"So? How does it taste, kiddo?" Sirius asked. Harry smacked his lips together a couple of times, looking thoughtful.

"Can't taste nothin'," Harry said with a smile, drinking the rest of the contents. He wiped his mouth and handed the cup back over to Sirius.

"Do you feel any different?" Sirius asked. Harry shook his head.

"Nope. Do I look diff'rent?" Sirius shook his head.

"No. You look the same." Harry suddenly put his hand on his head.

"I don't feel good," He moaned. Sirius was immediately by Harry's side.

"Is it your stomach, kiddo?"

"No," Harry replied. "My head. It feel funny." Sirius froze, looking down at Harry expressionless.

"I-I think you should go look in the mirror, kiddo."

"Why?" Harry asked, looking perplexed. "I older?"

Sirius shook his head slowly. "No…"

Harry, with the help of Sirius, went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "My…my hair," Harry managed to get out, tears bubbling in his eyes. "Why you let me drink somethin' Mr. Snapey gave me? You know Mr. Snapey don't—" By now, Harry was sobbing.

"Shhh," Sirius said, trying to hush the little boy. It wasn't working. "How about we go have a little talk with Mr. Snapey, Harry?" Harry sniffled, tears still running down his cheeks.

"We go talk Mr. Snapey? Ask him why he do this?" Harry asked, tugging at a lock of his hair which was now the Slytherin colors. Dark green and silver.

"Yes."

"Wha' 'bout my 'Tention?" Harry asked. Sirius looked thoughtful.

"I think I have something up my sleeve…" Harry looked at Sirius blankly.

"You no wearing any sleeves, Siwi."

-

Harry coughed, wiping his head. "You po'ton no work, Mr. Snapey," he said as he stood in front of Snape. "I no feel good."

"My, my," Snape drawled, a smirk on his face. "What happened to your hair, Mr. Potter?"

"Why you give me bad Po'ton?" Harry asked, trying to look sick and innocent. "_Why,_ Mr. Snapey?" Harry yelled the last part out, causing several girls to walk by go, "Aww" and the boys to snicker.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that," Snape said coldly.

Harry shuffled his feet. "You made me sick. You gave wrong Po'ton on pur…pur—no acc'dent."

"Surely you are not that sick," Snape said, his cold voice never changing.

"I is sick enough. Siwi said no 'Tention for me," Harry said with a shrug, coughing some more. "'Cause I gots fever he says, and runny nose and coughs." Just to make sure Harry wasn't lying, Snape put a hand on Harry's forehead. He was burning up.  
"Should you go see Madame Pomfrey?" Harry was not surprised to hear the coldness still clinging to his words.

"Nope. Siwi says he gots it under control," Harry replied. "Siwi also wants me to tell you that he's still waitin' for the right Po'ton." Harry turned to leave. "Bye, bye Mr. Snapey!" He rounded a corner to see Sirius.

"Did it work?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"No 'Tention for me!" Sirius smiled.

"Great. I really didn't know hairdryers could come in that handy."

-

A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I'll be posting the next chapter probably tomorrow. It'll most likely be a week later, and Harry'll be five.

I don't know much about how five-year-olds talk, so I'm just going to go by how my brother talks (He's five.) All right…so…thank you for the reviews so far and be sure to check for the next chapter (most likely) tomorrow!

Just a note: I'm getting pretty clueless for the next chapters. Meaning I don't know what to write for the next chapters. I'm working on the sixth chapter, that's going pretty good, but I think that **Baby Blues **is only going to have two or three more chapters before it finishes. And yes, for everyone that wants to know, **there ****_will _be a sequel to this story (Baby Blues)!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: A week later…

* * *

Chapter Six

"I wann' go," Harry whined.

"You can't, Harry," Sirius argued.

"I wann' go see Matt!"

"You can't. Not while you're five years old—what do you think he'll say? He saw you last when you were thirteen."

"I will say I shrunk…" Harry debated.

"That's impossible, Harry," Sirius said. "There's such a think as growing; not shrinking."

"I'm _bored _though," Harry complained.

"Let's think of something to do, then." Harry paused.

"What 'bout Kidditch game?" Harry suggested.

"The Quidditch game is today, isn't it?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded.

"I don' get to play though," Harry said sadly.

"You will soon, though," Sirius said. "Look at how fast you're growing already. You'll be back out on that broom in no time, kiddo."

Harry brightened. "Yeah, I will won't I?"

"First, let's go see if Snape has found a potion yet, OK?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded energetically, taking hold of Sirius's hand.

-

Sirius and Harry found Snape in the Potions classroom with piles of paper in front of him. Snape looked up when he saw the two standing in front of him. He sneered. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can," Sirius said. "I'm still waiting for that potion, Snape."

"Impatient, aren't we?"

Sirius shook his head, annoyance getting the better of him. "Either you have it or you don't, Snape." Snape held up a potion bottle which was filled up to the top. Sirius eyed it warily. "It's not a potion that's going to turn Harry's hair green and silver, is it?"

"What do you think, Black?"

"I don't know!" Sirius said. "What am I suppose to think after the last potion you gave Harry? And I know you did that on purpose."

"It doesn't. Now take it and leave me be," Snape snapped, thrusting the bottle into Sirius's hands and turning back to his papers.

"Do you want to take it now, Harry?" Sirius asked as they were outside the Potions classroom. Harry shook his head.

"Not yet, Siri. Let's wait till after Kidditch."

-

"Go, go, Gryffindor! Go, go, Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor's chanted as they sat in the stands, watching the Quidditch match that took place in front of their eyes. So far, the score was Gryffindor-60, Slytherin-60.

Because of Harry's 'condition' the new Gryffindor seeker was Ron. And although Harry wanted to say Ron was a good Seeker, he knew it was a lie. In Harry's opinion, Ron wasn't a bad Quidditch player. Just a little…raw.

"So are you going to take the potion after the game, Harry?" Hermione asked from Harry's left. Harry looked up and nodded. He had told Hermione when he had met up with her in the corridor just as he and Sirius were leaving Snape's classroom. He had told his friend about the potion Snape had brewed for Harry. Hermione was as unsure about the potion as Harry and Sirius was (Since what happened with the _last _potion Snape had given him.)

A loud cheer from the Slytherin stands told Harry that Gryffindor had lost. There was a disappointed sigh from the Gryffindor's, but Harry didn't care. His friend played a good game—raw or not.

"Good game, Ron!" Harry said cheerfully as he met up with Ron. Sirius and Hermione trailing behind.

"Not good enough," Ron grumbled. "We lost, if you didn't notice."

"I did notice," Harry replied. "And so wha'? You still played a good game."

"Harry's right," Hermione said. Harry didn't notice that Hermione or Sirius were now standing by him until she had spoke up.

"Anyway, Fred and George are having a party in the Gryffindor common room," Ron said, looking puzzled. "Though, I don't know why they want to celebrate our losing." He shook his head. "You wanna come with us, Harry?"

"Actually, I can't," Harry replied. "Sirius and me have business to attend to." Sirius chuckled.

"You'll see them tomorrow though," he told Harry. Harry nodded in reply.

"Bye, Ron. Hermione." Harry took Sirius's hand, feeling a sudden burst of butterflies in his stomach. Nervous butterflies.

"You OK, kiddo?" Sirius asked as they entered their room. Harry flopped down on the couch.

"Fine," Harry replied. "A lil' nervous. Where's the potion, Siri?" Sirius dug around his pocket, finally pulling out the bottle filled with the liquid.

"You ready, kid?" Harry nodded. Taking the bottle from Sirius, he pressed it up to his lips and drank. Almost immediately did start to feel sleep overwhelm him, and soon, Harry fell back against the couch sound asleep.

-

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. Here are some responses for chapters 1-5:

WolfbainKohaku: Thank you for the reviews. Yes, my writers block is cured! Those 'aww' moments are my favorite, too!

athenakitty: I'm not sure…oh, and my other story? Yeah, I deleted it (for some reasons or other. Truth is, I just found I wouldn't be able to finish it.)

Rocks-my-socks: Thank you for the reviews! I know, I was laughing a bit, too when I was writing it…

Hug-Me: Yeah…little Harry got a detention… :-)

Jessica01: Thank you…I appreciate that :-)

NancyPotterBlackLupin: Well, I updated! Two chapters in one day, actually.

WolfbainKohaku: I used your idea of Harry saying Mr. Snapey in front of the class. Thanks, and I hope you're still liking the story…

halleem264: Thanks, glad you like it!

birds of morrigan: Thank you :-)

Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw: Well, I posted another chapter. Two chapters, actually.

Jessica01: Well, Snape said that Harry was partnered with Neville. Snape _thought _that Neville put in a wrong ingredient to blow the potion up, but it was really Malfoy who put in an extra ingredient that made the potion blow up and caused Harry to turn into a baby.

Jessica01: Yup, lol…

Hug-me: Thank you. I do update quickly, don't I:-)

WolfbainKohaku: Thanks, I think that was one of my favorite parts, too!

WolfbainKohaku: Mr. Snapey _is _a good name for Snape, isn't it? To be honest, I really have no clue where 'Mr. Snapey' came from. It just sorta…came to me!

Daughter Of Life And Death: Thanks!

Rocks-my-socks:-) Thank you very much :-)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for your wonderful reviews this story has had. No, this is not the last chapter if anyone is wondering. But, I hope you enjoy that you've had two chapters in one day! Anyway, here is the seventh chapter:

* * *

Chapter Seven 

"Harry? Come on kid, wake up," Sirius said softly, nudging Harry. Harry groaned and stirred.

"Siri?" Harry muttered, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "I'm tired—why'd you wake me up?"

Sirius grinned. "I think you should take a look in the mirror."

Harry groaned again. "Did Snape give me another potion to turn my hair the Slytherin colors again?" He gave a little gasp. "It's not my face, is it? Snape didn't make my skin color turn dark green and silver, did he?"

Sirius laughed. "Just go; take a look."

Harry pulled the blankets off of him and stood up. He looked at Sirius in amazement as his feet touched the ground. He stood up straighter. "I—I'm thirteen again, aren't I?" Sirius just grinned, and that was a good enough answer for Harry. Making his way over to the mirror, he looked at his reflection. True to his own words, he was thirteen again.

"I-I can't believe it! I'm thirteen again."

Sirius nodded. "You are. I noticed overnight that you were growing."

"I was sleeping the _whole _day?" Harry asked, shocked.

"It's the next day, kiddo," Sirius confirmed. "So what do you want to do to celebrate your seven-going-on-thirteen growth spurt?"

Harry grinned. "Dinner, of course!"

"Do you mean breakfast?"

Harry shook his head. "We can celebrate tonight. _You _can treat me to dinner."

"The treat's on me, is it?" Sirius repeated with a grin.

"Thanks for offering," Harry said as he sat back down on the bed, pulling the covers back over him. "Wake me after, will you? I'm still tired. I'm goin' back to sleep."

"Nuh-uh," Sirius replied, pulling the covers back. "You can't sleep in today, kiddo. You have classes."

Harry's eyes widened. "Classes? I have to go back to _classes?_"

"'Fraid so," Sirius replied, trying his best to look sorry. He failed completely. "You've had your little break for awhile now. Vacation's over, kid."

Harry rubbed his eyes again, yawning. "Er—do I have to?" Sirius nodded.

"Rise and shine, kiddo."

-

"G'Morning, Mr. Snapey," Harry greeted the Potions Master with a smirk. Snape scowled.

"_Never _call me that again, _Mr. _Potter. As you probably know, you are a child no longer and are still a student in my class. I do have the privilege of giving you a detention."

"Aye, aye, cap'n," Harry muttered, taking his seat in-between Hermione and Ron.

"Good to see you back to normal, mate," Ron greeted.

"Welcome back," Hermione said.

Harry grinned. "Thanks."

-

"Ugh," Harry moaned as he trudged back to his and Sirius's rooms. It was the end of the day, and he was utterly exhausted. The only thing keeping him awake was the thought of having dinner with Sirius that night.

"Rough day?" Sirius asked, looking up from where he sat (on the couch) as Harry came in. Harry couldn't help but wonder why Sirius looked so pale and shaky. His voice even wavered a bit as he spoke.

"More like _exhausting _day," Harry replied, plopping down beside Sirius.

"I-I have to tell you something," Sirius said, closing his eyes.

"What is it?" Harry asked, concern filling every ounce of him. "What's wrong? You look like someone died, Padfoot."

"Harry—" Harry paled until he was even paler than Sirius. His emerald eyes had a dull and lifeless look to them.

"Who died, Siri?"

"Harry—"

Harry clenched his teeth together, trying to fight chafing feeling that swept over him like a wave of water. "_Who died, _Sirius?"

"You won't like it," Sirius replied quietly, his eyes downcast. "Harry, it's—"

-

A/N: Sorry it's not a very long chapter, but I kind of wanted for you to be in wonder…well, thank you for the reviews!

I am working on the sequel to this, everyone. I have the title and everything done, since **chapter eight **(the next chapter) of **Baby Blues **_will _be the last, unfortunately. Chapter eight will be a terribly short one, I'm afraid to say. But, there **_will be a sequel _**which will be called, "**Death Becomes Them.**"

Thank you for your wonderful reviews, and be sure to check for **Death Becomes Them **when **Baby Blues **has its last chapter.

Review Responses:

Jessica01: No problem. And no, I haven't read that story.

Rocks-My-Socks: All right! Lol, I will...

The Female Nerd: OK. Thank you, hope you liked this chapter!

hug-me: Thank you! Well, I hope you liked this update...

halleem264: Awww...sorry :-P well, I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for your reviews, keep 'em coming:-)

LittleCrazy1: Okay...1. Remus was at Hogwarts because he thought Sirius might need help after Harry's little 'accident.' 2. Remus _could _look after Harry while Sirius would teach, but really Sirius is Harry's guardian. He just wanted to...be there for Harry. I really don't know how to put it in words, sorry. 3. Er—no. I have sixteen month old little brother, and believe me, he is a _very _fast little walker! Very fast. And my mum doesn't always carry my brother around, he walks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Who died, Siri?"

"Harry—"

Harry clenched his teeth together, trying to fight chafing feeling that swept over him like a wave of water.

"_Who died, _Sirius?"

"You won't like it," Sirius replied quietly, his eyes downcast. "Harry, it's—" Sirius ran his fingers through his hair.

"Tell me!"

"Harry, Matt died," Sirius said, closing his eyes once more.

"What?" That was all Harry was able to say.

"A car hit him yesterday afternoon. Isabella—she's devastated."

"You're lying," Harry said, starting to laugh manically. "That's not funny, Siri. I can't believe you'd say something like that! Sometimes I don't understand you, Padfoot."

Sirius, who wasn't laughing at all, looked at his godson. "Nothing's funny about this, Harry. And, I'm not lying. I wouldn't lie about something like this."

The manic laughter soon died from Harry's lips. "You can't be serious," Harry said. When a smirk played on Sirius's lips and he opened his mouth to say something, Harry held up a hand, shushing him. "No joking, Sirius. Tell me the truth."

"I am," Sirius replied, laying a hand on Harry's shoulder. He leaned in and kissed the top of Harry's head. "I wish I wasn't, Harry."

"No," Harry said, jumping up from the couch. "M—Matt can't be dead. It's just...impossible!"

"It's not impossible, Harry," Sirius said softly.

"Leave me alone," Harry whispered violently. Sirius watched as Harry left. Even he himself had a hard time believing Matt was gone. But it was true.

-

"Are you OK, Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry bumped into her in the corridor.

"I'm fine," Harry said. Hermione wasn't that easily convinced.

"You sure? You look awfully pale."

"I told you I'm fine," Harry snapped. "I just need a bit of time alone, thanks." Hermione nodded understandingly, leaving Harry alone.

He slid to the ground, leaning against the wall. "How can you be dead, Matt?" He said to himself, hoping maybe Matt could hear him. "You weren't ever able to invent your ice cream. You know, I'd give anything to try some of your Vanilla Relish Ripple right now." He felt a lump in his throat as he thought of how young Matt was. He was gone, at only thirteen.  
His best friend was gone.

-

A/N: All right, bit of a shock there. The idea came to me at the spur of the moment, so I just wrote it down. The sequel, **Death Becomes Them**, should be out any time now. So I hope you'll keep checking onto my profile to see if I have posted it yet, and I'd like to hear what you think of **Baby Blues** so you can review until **Death Becomes Them **is posted. Thanks again for everyone who reviewed, your reviews mean a lot to me!

- Crystal Cove

Okay, review response time:

WolfbainKohaku: Thank you for your reviews! I really do appreciate them. Well, you can look for the sequel soon because I will be posting it on either September 26 or 27.

hug-me: I know, sorry that I'm evil. Anyway, I hope I shocked you a bit when you found out who died. I like to shock people.  
Anyway, again, look for the sequel, **Death Becomes Them**, on September 26 or 27! Thank you for your reviews, I love them!

Halleem264: Oh, I wouldn't be so sure that the sequel is going to be so cool, Halleem…it's going be very—sad. Very. Well, lol, thank you for your reviews!

WolfbainKohaku: Thank you for your reviews! I really do appreciate them. Well, you can look for the sequel soon because I will be posting it on either September 26 or 27.hug-me: I know, sorry that I'm evil. Anyway, I hope I shocked you a bit when you found out who died. I like to shock people. Anyway, again, look for the sequel, on September 26 or 27! Thank you for your reviews, I love them!Halleem264: Oh, I wouldn't be so sure that the sequel is going to be so cool, Halleem…it's going be very—sad. Very. Well, lol, thank you for your reviews! 


End file.
